


Кроуфорд и японское отделение Эсцет

by Irene



Category: Weiß Kreuz
Genre: Canon Compliant, Drabble, Gen
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-05-14
Updated: 2016-05-14
Packaged: 2018-06-08 08:54:22
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 146
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6847897
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Irene/pseuds/Irene
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Написано на Репку по заявке Lady Ges</p>
    </blockquote>





	Кроуфорд и японское отделение Эсцет

**Author's Note:**

> Написано на Репку по заявке Lady Ges

— Ты это видишь?.. Будущее? Я же достигну своих целей, да? А мои враги... — нетерпеливо и алчно спрашивал Такатори. Слегка согнувшись в поклоне, Кроуфорд понимающе улыбался, ничего не отвечая и рассматривая бушующий перед его мысленным взором огонь и стекающую по клинку катаны кровь.

— Моя музыка не эксперимент! Это искусство, настоящее искусство! Они все увидят, услышат, они все... — бормотал безумный композитор, лихорадочно щёлкая кнопками клавиатуры, заполняя экран паутиной нот. Кроуфорд отступил в темноту, скрывая презрительную ухмылку: — Простите.

Известный адвокат, не проигравший ни одного дела, не спрашивал про своё будущее — он был уверен, что справится с чем угодно, сможет заговорить и убедить любого человека. А Кроуфорд слышал короткий свист стрелы, видел мальчишку с арбалетом и падающее в бездонную пропасть тело.

— Кроуфорд, — трое слишком задержавшихся на этом свете стариков выжидающе смотрели на него. — Подготовка проходит успешно? Ничто не должно помешать ритуалу, никто не должен знать, где он произойдёт.

Кроуфорд улыбнулся.


End file.
